


It Follows (bts!au)

by calliope_21



Category: It Follows (2014), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_21/pseuds/calliope_21
Summary: What if a malevolent and evil entity desires to follow and brutally kill the people you kiss? (a parody of the 2014 horror film It Follows)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Bad decisions in the form of a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is calliope_21's first work on A03... hope you enjoy! Like, seriously, please enjoy. I'm still a baby with this kind of stuff :(

"You said we were gonna get ice cream," Y/N crossed her arms around her chest, disappointment with a side of irritation lacing the tone of her voice, "and yet why are we here at a huge mansion with booming music and passed out drunk people in the front yard?"

Park Jimin, her housemate and unusually attractive childhood bestfriend, rolled his eyes. "We _are_ getting ice cream," he drawled, turning off the engine as soon as he settled for a good parking spot a few good meters away from the party mansion. "It's just that, your ice cream is waiting in there."

It was Y/N's turn to roll her eyes. She slumped farther down her seat, pouting and huffing like a spoiled 5-year old. It wasn't that she despised parties, nor was she particularly fond of them. She had been to enough gatherings, had enough experiences and had one too many drinks to know that it always doesn't end well and nothing good came out of it.

And the fact that Jimin took her out on a _Wednesday_ when she was supposed to be working on her literature essay was just the cherry on top of the sundae of reasons why Park Jimin deserved a full-blown kick in the groin.

"Come on, Y/N, loosen up a little!" he reaches over to ruffle her hair with his hand that she always made fun of him for for being small and lady-like. Y/N glared at him with passion, swatting his hand away as he continues to grin at her in a way that definitely didn't make her heart pound.

He, however, was in love with parties. He liked to shove shots of alcohol and tongues down his throat like it was nothing. Jimin rarely turned down an invite to a party, be it hosted by someone he knows or someone he had absolutely no clue who was. There was a time when Y/N got a call at 4:00 in the morning asking to pick up her bestfriend because he was wasted and hanging out of a window half-naked in another city, like how did he even?

"You took me out to a party on a _Wednesday_ , Park Jimin." she started to unbuckle her belt, accepting that she might as well get it over with instead of arguing with him since it would be a total waste of energy, "how can I even loosen up?"

Jimin followed suit when she got out of the car. She stood there straightening her gray-washed sweater that was a bit bigger for her size, but accentuating her bare shoulders and collarbones in the moonlight. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered, instantly regretting why she chose this clothing for such a cold night.

She blamed the smiling egomaniac walking around the car to stand next to her because of his promise to get her ice cream but instead fooled her into attending a stupid party on a Wednesday night. She just couldn't emphasize Wednesday enough.

"If you're not done in an hour or two, I'm walking home." she grumbled, rocking back and forth on her heels to ease herself from the broiling annoyance she felt towards him. 

"Min Y/N, relax, alright?" he squeezed her arms, shaking her gently as he made him look at her.

God, his eyes were so pretty. They bore deep into her, knowing that he has an unspoken control over her entire being because he knew everything about her. From the best parts of her to her ugliest ones, he knew them all, and yet he still stayed.

And yet, they were still _just_ bestfriends.

"It's Taemin's party, so I doubt that I'll be staying longer than I usually do." he runs his fingers through his dark, rogue-ish hair, a habit of his that was too much for both Y/N's eyes and heart to handle.

Y/N nodded. Lee Taemin's parties were legendary. Back then in their first year of college, the parties would last from night till dawn but since the beginning of the current school year, neighbors were filing complaints about the noise and drunk teenagers humping on their yards that the cops had no choice but patrol around their neighborhood every night.

It was still 10, too early but safe for those who didn't want to spend jail time for the night. Cops usually came around at 1:00 or 2:00.

"Can I have your jacket?" Y/N asked up at him, making it clear that she wasn't comfortable with the skin she was showing.

Jimin shrugs it off without a word and gives it to her, leaving him in a black shirt and his dog tag necklace hanging around his neck. Though he had some control over her in a friendly way, she also had quite the leash on him.

He'd do anything for her, give her anything she wanted, no matter the price. People around them were amazed at how selfless Jimin was around Y/N, just plain stunned that a notorious party dude cared for her a lot more than he cared about himself.

_Again, why were they just bestfriends?_

It's simple. They chose to be that way.

Both agreed that feelings were a bit too much to handle, both drew an excessively thick line that they should never cross. Their "relationship" was like an asymptote, always so close to touching that line but never does. It just goes on forever and ever.

"You sure you don't want to just stay in the car?" he asked, casually throwing an arm around her shoulder as they look up at the mansion with neon lights streaming out of the windows.

She leaned into his touch, a gesture of warm familiarity they occasionally shared between them. "If you left me in there with a tub of ice cream, I would. But nope, I'm stuck with watching you suck off some poor girl's face for the rest of the night."

Jimin chuckled, his reaction sending vibrations from his body to hers. Y/N would've laughed too, if what she said didn't stab her in the gut too hard.

He gently tugs her forward, walking in slow steps towards the house of impending doom. God, she wished they'd stay like that for a longer time. Just the two of them, walking like an actual couple who were open about their feelings. But instead of walking down, let's say, a nice park or a beach, they were making their way towards a mansion filled with hypersexual snogging teenagers with beers in their hands.

Once they were past the front door and face to face with a whole sea of people on the dancefloor, Jimin's arm was no longer around her body. She wanted to complain, to just snatch that juicy arm back around her for the rest of the damn night but as usual, kept it to herself.

Jimin looks down at her, smiling before giving her a quick forehead kiss. "You know the drill, Y/N. Just text me if you need me, okay?" he asks and she nods, waving him off so he could finally go and do what he loved most: to party all night long. Or at least till 1:00.

As she watched him disappear into the crowd, she slowly released the heavy breath she had built up from the whole ten minutes that just happened.

_'Who am I even kidding? We're never going to be more than just bestfriends, we both made it clear, remember?'_ she told herself, subconsciously wrapping Jimin's gray bomber jacket tighter around her figure.

Every time she saw him, every single time he'd walk up to her with that ridiculous goofy smile of his, those beautiful dark eyes and that stupid good-for-nothing habit of running his fingers through his hair, there was always the stinging regret that she never should've agreed to drawing the "line".

"Stupid fucking line, getting in the way of what I want." she muttered to herself, knowing full well her sentiments would be drowned out by all the loud music booming in awfully bass-boosted speakers around her.

Y/N made her way to a spot where less people gathered, which was usually the corner. Luckily, the place she got wasn't already occupied by some couple eating each other's faces out so she guessed this night was probably going to get easier to get by.

Such luck drained out when a figure from the corner of her eye came into view. 

In contrast with the sea of dancing drunken bodies wiggling like worms to the beat of the thundering music, a boy weaved his way gracefully through the crowd. He pushed through with a purpose, beer bottle in hand over his head so it wouldn't spill.

Clad in a button-up floral shirt tucked neatly into a pair of tight-fit ripped jeans, his ridiculously good-looking face made him stand out from the others. His sunset red hair stayed atop his head without anything to disrupt its form at all.

As soon as he was close, Y/N could clearly see how his eyes lit up.

If they weren't already lit with the same wild lust for the hype and fun of parties, she would've sworn they shined a bit brighter than they should've.

And they were looking straight at her.

His long legs strode in a light pace right towards her comfy corner and all she could do was pray that she could disappear into the walls and be magically teleported outside.

_'Please don't come here, please don't come here, please don't come here'_ she chanted in her head as he continued to approach her with a wide grin. Though they were friends, she didn't like it when he gave her attention in the presence of a large crowd. 

Jung Hoseok, when drunk, was extremely touchy.

"Min Y/N! You came!" 

Y/N didn't have time to step back as the man's arms engulfed her in a tight, choking embrace. Her nose collided against his chest, inhaling a whiff of beer mixing terribly well with manly cologne. He was taller in height compared to Jimin, and definitely a leaner frame. But still, it didn't stop Y/N's face from crashing against him. Take note that he opened his shirt a little wider, so her cheek got a little bit sticky with sweat.

The cold bottle of beer pressed firmly against the curve of her back where his arms wrapped around her figure. She couldn't push him off nor could she complain, she'd known well enough that if she tried to, he'd simply hug her tighter until she couldn't breathe.

When he finally released her from his hold and the air had come back to her lungs, she looked up at the boy with a soft smile.

"I was tricked into coming here." she clarified, shoving her hands inside the pockets of Jimin's jacket, "Did you really think that I'd come to a party on a Wednesday?"

The redhead scrunched his nose, eyes narrowing with amusement. "That's what I was wondering. How on earth did the most studious person I know end up coming to Lee Taemin's party on a weekday?"

Y/N rolled her eyes as the man leaned on the wall next to her.

"I don't think I'll even end up being a cum laude if Jimin keeps bringing me to more parties," she shared, standing at a fair distance from the charismatic redhead as he took a swig of his beer.

"He's a real dick," he licked his lips, "but I've gotta say, he's the only person I trust to hang around you."

Y/N snorted, peeling her eyes away to glance shortly at Jimin who was getting wasted in the middle of the dancefloor. 

"You sound a lot like Yoongi now," she laughed. Her eyes lurched back at Hoseok when it hurt too much to watch her bestfriend start locking lips with a random girl.

Hoseok watched how she snapped back to him in an attempt to tear her eyes away from the scene. He wasn't an idiot or drunk enough to not realize what she was feeling. And that feeling probably stung in the spaces of her heart that he couldn't even imagine.

"Do you know how many times I've tried bribing your brother so I could have you as my little sister?" he spoke up, trying to divert her attention. He succeeded when Y/N started to laugh.

Her laugh was such a pleasant sound to his ears. It was like hearing one of those nature sound videos during his meditation sessions, and those sounds were relaxing as fuck.

Min Y/N was attractive, no doubt. She wasn't just a pretty face nor was she a girl gifted with a sexy brain, but her easygoing yet exciting personality sparked his interest in her. 

Hoseok knew his boundaries. She was his bestfriend's little sister. And though it was cliche that the "no dating siblings" rule should be the number one rule in the friendship handbook, Min Y/N was in under any circumstances, off-limits to any of Yoongi's friends.

The redhead always thought that her big bro was being unfair, and a little bit possessive. She was obviously a catch. She sat perfectly into his type spectrum that he started wondering if he should just kidnap her and elope to another country.

Sadly, he couldn't, even though he badly wanted to push her against the wall and just kiss her senseless.

He promised he would never be that guy. The guy who would violate such a great girl's innocence and ruin the bond they've formed well past over the years as well as completely destroying his friendship with his bestfriend who told him one simple rule before he left for Japan: "You lay a hand on my sister, and I'm dropping your bony ass a thousand leagues under the sea."

Besides, even if he had the freedom to date her (and if Yoongi wouldn't be such a stubborn prick), he knew he could never compare to who her heart actually leaned towards to. That is, the guy who owns the bomber jacket she was clutching on so tightly to like it was made for her.

It annoyed him and at the same time awed him that Park Jimin hasn't ever made a move on her. The dude was a notorious player who loved booze and girls, or even booze on girls. He envied Jimin's close friendship with Y/N since they were in high school. They were suspiciously too close to be considered as "just" friends.

But then, for a million times over, both parties claim to be rock-hard solid "friends".

Hoseok laughed at how stupid they always sounded whenever the topic of being more was brought up. Anyone could tell the way they looked at each other was more than they  
let on.

He just simply couldn't understand why in the name of all the gods were they not dating even though they knew they wanted each other?

Hoseok took another sip from his beer and dismissed his train of thought. Thinking about those two was causing him a splitting headache. And as always, he let it go.

"How's your brother doing, by the way?" Hoseok asked.

Y/N took in a sharp breath, balancing herself on her heels. "I guess he's ok," she pouted and Hoseok had to look away to avoid staring at her lips for a second longer.

"He's claiming that he'll never return home again, but clearly he's telling the opposite."

Hoseok chuckled under his breath, peering down through the hole of his beer bottle. Min Yoongi was a complex character but real easy to read once you grow up with him for nine years.

"Hasn't he contacted you?" Y/N piped, confused. "Don't you guys chat all the time?"

The redhead took a long, deep breath. "We do but, he rarely lasts longer than five minutes..." he stopped briefly to completely drain his beer as Y/N watches him with sad eyes, "I can't blame him though. He's finally making it big with producing music for an entertainment company so, I can't be distracting him from living his dream, right?"

His bestfriend's little sister's face softened. Hoseok and Yoongi's friendship was longer than hers and Jimin's. Growing up, they were inseparable. She always liked to think that Hoseok practically lived in the Min house and probably knew every nook and cranny better than she ever did.

But as they transitioned into college, their interests and their dreams made way for an invisible gap that meddled with the nine-year bond they had. Hoseok loved to perform, whereas her brother loved staying in his studio all day and making music.

That gap was easily filled though, because of one similar thing that always made them stick together: protecting Min Y/N.

"He misses you," Y/N smiled softly at him, "like, a lot."

Though she didn't hear the words from her brother directly, the way he always asked her how his bestfriend was doing while he was away told more than he let on.

Hoseok returned her smile and gave her a little playful nudge. "He misses you too, you know." he assured her when he noticed how she almost immediately averted her eyes away from him. She usually did this whenever she didn't want anyone to read her emotions easily.

Ten years of witnessing each other's lives unfold and personalities develop proved to be an advantage for Hoseok.

"I just want him to come home..." she mumbled, eyes still looking faraway, "I'm so sick of just having to see him through a screen."

The 23-year old man grew silent in approval. It hurt him just as much to see Y/N feeling lonely every day because the older brother she loved so much, looked up to and depended on for almost all of her life was a thousand miles away in another country.

But then, Hoseok knew what he had to do. Yoongi entrusted him and Jimin with the most important task they'd ever have to take, and that was Min Y/N is sure to stay out of any harm's way.

...

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ The young man cursed to himself as he ran as fast as his long legs could carry him.

He'd been running for as long as he could remember. Though he knew his perpetrator was slow, he still couldn't bring himself to feel safe.

He was sure he got away from it for a few days, but he was stupid to spend a few hours at a nightclub and without passing the deed on to someone else.

_God, I'm so stupid!_ He thought as he jogged around a corner. His pace had slowed down as he found himself in the middle of a sleeping neighborhood, the streets dim with  
only the flickering bulbs of a few scattered lamplights on the sidewalk. He looked around, taking loud breaths to get his breathing back to normal.

He looked behind him to see if it was following, but no, he couldn't see a single soul coming around the corner where he had come from with the intention to kill him.

When he had calmed down for a bit and sat on the sidewalk, he could only hear the thundering of his panicking heart against his chest and a ringing in his ears.

The entity had been following him for so long that he wasn't scared of it anymore, he was just irritated and angry.

Senses still on high alert for anything that could appear around that corner, he began thinking of a new escape plan in case the entity ever came close to getting a hold of him again.

Back at the nightclub was the closest it ever came to him. It was good that he spotted it just in time and ran out the back door, made a few rotating turns around the block to buy himself some time to get out of the area, and then ran all the way out here, to some place in the city he wasn't familiar with in all his 20 years of life.

But his _car_ , his _fucking car_. He was panicking too much that he completely forgot that he could've just sped away from the building and do his usual routine of staying away from the city and then come back in a few days so it would take the entity too long to catch up to him.

He scolded himself for being too relaxed. He could've died a few hours ago if he did not recognize the face it was wearing.

Last time, it wore the face of his older brother. A few hours ago, it took on the appearance of his grandmother who died a few years back, which made him even angrier.

Seeing his grandmother's kind face as a mask for the malevolent spirit who was out to kill him made him boil inside.

He laughed without humor to himself. The spirit was messed up. Messed up, but smart.

After a few minutes of rest, he got back on his feet and tried to walk straight ahead. He kept glancing behind him, but still couldn't see anyone following him. He still walked fast though his legs were killing him from all the running he did. He wasn't taking any chances anymore.

While walking, he thought of hijacking a car so he could drive away tonight. Sadly, Korean posh neighborhoods don't usually park their cars outside. He at least thought he should walk around a little bit more in hopes of finding any kind of transportation he could use.

As he got around a few more blocks, the silence of the neighborhood was interrupted by a muffled humming of music not too far from where he stood. 

_Huh, a party,_ he thought. His long legs strode faster, adrenaline pumping through his veins. If he was right about this, then there would usually be cars outside the house where the party was held, then he'd be able to steal one and drive the fuck out of there.

When he saw the glaring neon lights from a mansion to his right, he laughed.

"Bingo," he mumbled before speeding away towards his potential getaway ticket, thanking whoever's dumb idea it was to host a party on a Wednesday night.

He saw a whole line up of cars on the sidewalk, and he rejoiced. This was his chance to escape and get a good night's sleep at the motel he always stayed in on the other side of the country, cheating death once more.

It took him a while to figure out which car was familiar for him to drive and easy to hijack. He was getting too close to the front yard where there were people, but he doubted that they'd notice him. They were all either passed out or close to passing out.

"Ticket to safety, here I come." he grinned when he managed to open the door of the car he chose. He'd been doing this too many times now since the entity started following him weeks ago. 

However, just as he was about to slide in, something catches his eye.

She just emerged from the open front door of the house, walking in slow, casual steps down the porch. She was holding what looked like a beer bottle in her hand. The boy held his breath as the girl carefully maneuvered her way past collapsed drunk bodies and waved hello to a few people who called out her name.

The girl sat herself down on the hood of a silver Ford, keeping her hands firmly in the pockets of her bomber jacket that was the same color as the car she sat on. She looked bored out of her mind, swinging her bare legs as she kept her gaze fixed on the mansion in front of her.

He was mesmerized. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. If he were not running away from a supernatural force that stopped at nothing to kill him, he would've went up to her and strike up a conversation.

Then a wild idea came to mind.

Maybe it was because he was slightly tipsy from the drinks he had at the club, maybe it was because he was tired. Maybe it was because he was angry that this thing that's been following him for weeks was getting in the way of his freedom and how he wanted to live his life.

It was selfish of him to even think like this. He was already having a hard time with dealing with the entity, he couldn't just bring this poor girl into the cycle and make her life as miserable as his.

But he was desperate, so desperate that he didn't think twice but to go through with it.

He gathered himself up and got out of the car. This was possibly a greater opportunity than just speeding away on some hijacked car, and then coming back to town a few days after. In turn, he was risking her life in danger. He wasn't going to be an asshole and leave her right after he did it, he'd warn her and leave instructions for her to follow.

When it was passed on to him, he didn't believe it at first either. Nobody in the cycle ever did when it was explained to them. It was absurd, and he didn't believe in spirits and forces who could actually physically hurt humans. 

He started believing when the people who told him the instructions and the rules had suspiciously started dying one after the other. Only a few of them were left, and they warned him to pass it on and decrease the chances of the entity showing itself to him more than usual.

And then he was fully immersed in the idea that this was reality, that evil actually existed, when the person who passed it onto him died right in front of his eyes. Since then, it's been following him.

He could only hope that this girl would believe him, that she was smart enough to take his word and keep herself safe. Though he only met her today, something about her told him that she had a lot of fight in her than she visibly showed. He hoped this gut feeling of his would turn out to be true. If it didn't, then he was putting her in absolute, raw danger.

No matter what he did, it would always follow his trail wherever he went. That is, unless he passed it on to someone else.

All he had to do was kiss her.

Min Y/N's eyes landed on him the moment he approached her. He was no expert at flirting like his brother, but he could be charming if he wanted to. When he got closer, she was more beautiful up close, curiosity etched into her features as she looked up at him innocently.

She, however, was flustered when this cute boy suddenly walked up to her with a boxy smile. She had only a few experiences with boys who were interested in her, so she wasn't used to this sudden encounter.

She didn't know what she was in for, but something about this guy flashed warning signs in her head.

Y/N didn't understand why her gut was telling her something was wrong, but his beautiful face and charming smile had her hooked.

When the boy saw her starstruck expression, he knew he had reeled her in. Hook, line and sinker.

"Do I know you?" she asked, trying to compose herself in front of this very attractive person. She knew he was probably not from her school. With a face like his, she would've recognized him right away. That perfect asymmetrical face and model proportions would have had women swooning all over him and she would've heard about him.

The boy chuckled in a way that made her heart skip a beat. She was attracted sure, but she forced herself to think that Jimin would be mad that she was talking to a stranger.

_Jimin...huh._ She laughed bitterly to herself. _Even now when there's this attractive person in front of me, I'm thinking of Jimin?_

Y/N knew there was no chance that she and Jimin could ever be together. If he wanted to, he would've done it a long time ago. She waited for him, but he never did try.

She was done being hurt over him even though she still hoped and wanted for them to be something. He's perfectly aware that she's always right there whenever he's flirting with another girl and roaming his hands all over said girl's body. He doesn't realize just how much it stung his bestfriend to pick him up from a one night stand, to see him kiss someone on the dancefloor and just look at them in the way that she wanted him to look at her.

This boy in front of her could be her chance to move on. Though she was still wary of him, there's no harm in trying.

"Honestly, I don't know how I ended up here." he admitted, taking a step closer. His hair was a little damp, the fringe of his gray hair sticking to his forehead. He should've fixed himself up before talking to her. He looked like he just ran a mile. Oh right, he did.

Y/N watched him with fascinated eyes. This boy was gorgeous, he could be easily mistaken for a celebrity. She knew she was probably making him uncomfortable from the way she was eyeing him, but she just couldn't seem to stop herself from looking at his gorgeous face.

He, however, was not feeling uncomfortable. In fact, he was flattered with the way this pretty girl was checking him out.

"Do you know where we are right now?" he asked, putting his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket. Y/N thought he was kidding about not knowing where he was, but he sounded like he was being honest about not knowing where he was.

"Uhh..." she looked around as if the answers were written in the air. She felt his gaze on her as she stumbled over her words, trying to remember the address of Taemin's neighborhood. She hadn't been back here in a couple of months and it was usually Jimin who drove her so she didn't know where this place was on the map.

"Somewhere in Seokcheon, I think." she guessed. "A friend drove me here so..."

The boy licked his lips, an action Y/N found attractive and made her hug the bomber jacket closer to herself. A futile attempt at trying to tone down the knots starting to form in her stomach.

"Seokcheon, huh? Damn." he laughed before leaning against the shiny silver Ford. Damn indeed. He ran all the way out here? He was impressed with himself but also dreadful. How on earth was he going to get home? His brother was going to cut him open with his kitchen knife.

When he partly relaxed against the car, the girl made no attempt to move farther from him. She was completely open, an air of hospitality and kindness emitting a sweet aura the boy rarely ever felt in the women he met before. She just made it all the hard for him to pass it on to her.

"You don't enjoy parties?" he asks, looking at her as she turns her gaze to the house where there they could easily see people going crazy through the windows. The way she scrunched her nose adorably in disgust was a more than enough answer for him.

"Not that I hate them, I just don't like it when it gets too loud," she replies, "or too rowdy."

The boy could relate. There were some wild parties, and then there were the _insanely_ wild parties that were too much for him to handle. 

"How 'bout you?" her soft voice asks, and he turns to look at her. In her eyes he could see she was being honest, he admired that in a girl. "You seem like the party type, how come you're not marching around in there?"

He looks at her incredulously. "Well... I like parties, but not too much." he admits, she nods her head in understanding. "How do you know that I'm the party type?"

Y/N shrugs. She was good at reading people. Living with an unpredictable grumpy brother made her somewhat of a master of reading people's emotions. 

"I don't know, you just look it." she answers him. After saying it, she knew she sounded stupid. She couldn't explain, she just knew that he was the type who'd enjoy a good gathering.

Intrigued, the boy turns his body so he could face her. She looked better up close. He could see the careless sparkle in her eyes as she talked so casually with him like they didn't just meet a few seconds ago.

He didn't understand how she would be so trusting towards a stranger.

Now that he was standing closer to her, he noticed that the bomber jacket she was wearing was a a few sizes bigger. It looked strange on her, especially with her jean shorts. And it reeked of men's cologne.

Sirens went off in his head. _Could it be that..?_

"You said you're here with a friend, right?" the boy tried to sound as calm and not at all probing. If it just so happens that she was here with a boyfriend or a girlfriend, he was going to back off. He wasn't going to ruin a relationship like that. "By any chance, is this friend more than - "

"What? No! God, no!" she immediately answered, throwing her hands in mid-air randomly. The boy was taken aback by her flustered reaction, he flinched and almost lost his footing.

"We're just... friends." she said, calmer this time. His curiosity flared when she looked wistfully at the house and sighed. 

"At some point, maybe I wanted to be more than friends but," she subconsciously fisted the insides of Jimin's comfy jacket, "there's this fucking line we agreed we should never cross."

The boy didn't know what to say to that. It was his turn to be flustered now. This was the first time he's ever heard her curse.

When he's gotten his head wrapped around that, he quietly observed her. The way she talked about this friend was cute but sad at the same time. He's never experienced such a thing before, but still, he tried to empathize with her.

He suddenly felt a twang, a little sting in his chest.

Taken aback by his body's own reaction, he internally scoffed at himself. _Am I jealous? The heck?_

He just met this girl and he's already jealous that she has eyes for another dude that wasn't him? Man, this girl is something.

Maybe he was jealous that no one could ever talk about him the way she talked about the guy she liked. In all his years, he thought he knew what he wanted. That he just wanted to meet people, enjoy their company and then boom, he'd never see them again. Especially with his situation right now, with a malevolent force following his trail, he doubt that he's even going to find someone like this girl ever again.

"I can't blame you," he chimed into the 11 p.m air, capturing her attention when she swivels her head to look at him quizzically, "we can't choose who we like, even if that person is someone we're sworn off from."

Y/N hummed. That sentence hit her right where it hurt. By now she's started to accept that the possibility of her and Jimin even being something other than friends was perhaps lowering itself down to a zero.

She distracted herself from all thoughts of Jimin by memorizing the features of the handsome stranger instead. His structure was strong, dark chocolate eyes and a warm smile. His shoulders were broad, his hair a wild mess on top of his head.

So far, he wasn't at all suspicious. He seemed decent. He hasn't tried anything creepy in the last few minutes so that's a plus.

"Y'know," the boy scratched behind his ear before taking a step further until their bodies were only a meter apart, "I haven't caught your name. Mind telling me yours?"

Up close he smelled of a little beer, but maybe that was just her. She had emptied out a few bottles in the last hour.

"Y/N, Min Y/N." she reached out her hand to the charming boy in the leather jacket. She smiled warmly at him.

He returned her smile and shook her outstretched hand.

_"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."_ he introduced himself.

...


	2. The beginning of tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N just couldn't keep her hands to herself ;)

Jimin groaned when he soaked his shirt under the running water of the bathroom sink for the third time. Leaning back from the stench of suspicious yellow green puke that started to waft around the bathroom, Jimin felt like he himself could puke on the floor.

The girl he had danced with earlier had one too many drinks when he stumbled upon her in the middle of the crowd. Just when he was about to leave because he didn't see Y/N anywhere nor did he get a text from her, Little Miss Drunk spewed her entire dinner on his torso and crotch.

He had been in the upstairs bathroom for the past thirty minutes, trying to get rid of the smell of digested tacos off his favorite shirt. Conveniently, some of the puke dribbled onto the front of his jeans. The very noticeable wet patch on his crotch made it look like he horribly pissed himself.

He groaned again at the thought of how Y/N was going to react when she sees him.

Letting his shirt dry for a little on the edge of the bathtub, Jimin wipes his hands on the towel Lee Taemin had provided him earlier when he asked him to avail a room in the house to wash himself. He grabs his phone, which was thankfully dry, checking to see if Y/N had left him any messages.

He frowned when he saw his inbox was completely empty, except for the occassional texts from various girls and dudes hitting him up.

 _That's strange,_ he thought. It was past 12 already, and the cops were going to be taking their nightly patrol around the neighborhood soon. Y/N would kick him in the nuts if they got caught. She wouldn't exactly appreciate spending the rest of the night in a cell with him and his puke-stained shirt.

From the bathroom, Jimin heard the party music downstairs start to die down. People were probably starting to clear out of the house by now as Jimin heard loud chatter and the revving up of engines outside.

He was starting to get worried. Where the hell was she?

He was just about to dial her number when the knocking interrupted him.

"Yo Chim, you good in there?" Taemin's familiar voice called.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a sec!" Jimin reached for his damp t-shirt and tried his best to put it on. He shuddered from how cold the shirt felt, its dampness sticking to his body like he was wearing a thin leotard.

Jimin flung open the door to Taemin's smug expression waiting for him on the other side.

"You going home yet?" Taemin asks, stepping off to the side for Jimin to pass through. The man visibly shivered from the cold airconditioning hitting his body. The cold seeped through his clothes and through his skin.

"Yeah," he answered, teeth starting to chatter, "just gotta go look for Y/N. Have you seen her anywhere?"

The older man shrugged, shutting the bathroom door with one hand. "Haven't seen her."

Jimin sighed as he turns away from his senior to step towards the door.

"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on her, Jimin?" Taemin asked, making the younger turn back around to look at him. The blonde had a look of disappointment plastered on his face, arms crossed across his chest.

"She's a big girl now, I get that." Taemin begins to make slow, calculated steps towards his junior who was looking at him like he already knew what he was talking about. "But you made a promise to Yoongi that you wouldn't get her in any harm."

Taemin stops a few steps from Jimin, whose shoulders drooped and his head hung low, obviously affected by what he just said.

"Making a promise to Yoongi is like signing a contract, with a list of rules you should follow at all times or else you'll lose it." he eggs on, carefully observing Jimin's body gestures just in case the younger starts to get ticked off with him.

"In your case however, you break that promise to her older brother," Taemin's voice was so calm and collected it was hard to tell if he was trying to scare him or was messing with him, "you lose all the ties to Min Y/N."

Taemin smirks when Jimin stiffens. If there was one thing Park Jimin hated the most in the world, it was losing his bestfriend. The only girl who had always been there for him since day one.

"I _know_ that." Jimin admitted quietly. His shoulders loosen and he throws his head back, eyes shutting tight as he tried to breathe away the pulsing ache in his chest whenever he begins to think that possibly sooner or later, he would never get to see Y/N again.

Min Yoongi was one terrifying dude. But who could blame him? Aside from music, Y/N was the only thing he had left to lose. Naturally, Yoongi was overprotective towards the only family he's had for the past five years.

Before he left for Japan, Yoongi dragged Jimin and Hoseok off to the side to talk to them. In Yoongi terms, talk meant threatened.

The two of them were the only people her brother trusted for his sister. Y/N was top priority over everything else. Even if the world were meant to crash all together, keeping her safe should be the only thing that matters.

As Jimin gathers his thoughts, Taemin struts his way casually towards the bedroom window to check on the amount of people exiting his household. However, the first thing his eyes come in contact with was a scene quite shocking for him, and quite ironic for both him and the person Taemin was in the room with.

This is going to be interesting, Taemin says amusedly to himself as he takes in the scene.

"I trust her, hyung." Jimin piped, eyes meeting with the older's figure across the room. "She knows what she's doing, she won't get herself into trouble in any way. She knows better than to fool around."

He sounded assured, confident even. Eight years of knowing her and growing up with her, he knew the way she thought, her habits, her pet peeves, almost everything. To him, Min Y/N was an open book that he has read over and over, knowing all the words of her chapters.

"You trust her, huh?" Taemin mumbles, scoffing slightly. His smug expression grows more amused by every second as he watched them.

"You said Min Y/N doesn't fool around..." Jimin cocks his head at the tone of disbelief in Taemin's smooth voice, "well, I beg to differ."

Jimin's confusion skyrocketed. He steps forward to the bedroom window to where his senior was standing, eyes fixated on something he took great pleasure of watching.

The younger follows Taemin's line of vision. Subconsciously, his breath hitches when he finally sees it.

Taemin didn't need a stethoscope or some supernatural hearing to hear the dark-haired man's heart crack a little inside his ribcage. To everyone they knew around them, Y/N was the girl he kept on a pedestal, the girl he selflessly took care of for almost a decade, the girl he always wanted to see himself having a future with.

The blonde's eyes soften at the expressions on Jimin's face. It was entertaining for him at least, to see his features morph from surprise to anger, to sadness and then nothing. His handsome face emphasized by the silvery glow of the night was devoid of any emotion. He watches plainly, but to Taemin, that was the face of heartbreak.

Jimin doesn't say a word as he turns away from the bedroom window and walks in slow, heavy steps outside the room. Taemin's eyes linger on his retreating form, sighing.

When he's completely disappeared from view, Taemin shakes his head. 

"That idiot never learns," he clicks his tongue, crossing his arms as he leans against the window frame. "The chance to have her is as plain as day for him but he still doesn't take it, damn."

The blonde looks back down at Min Y/N getting close and cuddly with some guy he's never seen before, lips locked together in a kiss.

...

By the time Taehyung had engaged himself in a deep, meaningful conversation with her, he knew he was in deep shit.

She was passionate, and so innocent it was painful for him. He swore he could see her eyes shine as bright as they could whenever she spoke up about the things she liked.

He couldn't say he was attracted, he was rather fascinated.

It was getting awfully close to midnight, and the rush from running away from the entity earlier was pushed back farther into his head.

Taehyung didn't want to do it anymore. This was wrong. This was so _so_ wrong.

He didn't realize he'd been staring at her face for too long until her hand slightly brushed against his arm.

"Are you okay?" Y/N asked, looking at him with concern. Seeing him look so dumbfounded made her anxious thoughts come colliding in her brain all at once. _Am I boring_ _him? Was I talking too much? Oh my god maybe I talked too much. Way to go, Y/N._

Taehyung shakes his head, turning his gaze from her face to his shoes. He rarely felt a sincere connection with any of the girls he'd met, which made him seem like a jerk whenever he talked about it with his friends or with his brother. But with her, it was different.

She wasn't trying to get into his pants or flirt like any of the people who captured his attention. There was no sexual tension, no lustful intentions. It was pure, casual conversation between two people of the opposite sex.

 _I have to get out of here, right now._ Taehyung chimes in his head, observing the incessant shaking of his jean-clothed legs from the cold. He glances around to look for the entity, but so far, no one was making a straight beeline for him.

"I talked too much, didn't I?" the sadness in Y/N's voice has him whipping his head to look at her. She was hugging the jacket closer to herself now, pouting and burning holes through her knees with her eyes. "I'm really sorry if I'm boring you or anything. It's just that I'm really awkward around new people so I tend to talk a lot to get rid of my panic and - "

When Taehyung hears her words falter, followed by a sniffle afterwards, his chest tightens.

"Hey, hey.. don't cry." he inches closer to her, hesitating to put his hand on her back to ease her. He knew he was going to overstep his boundaries once he got to touching her, but she needed it.

More sniffles followed afterward. And though he couldn't see her face from the angle he was sitting, he knew he'd feel guiltier if he actually did.

 _Goddamit, I made her cry more._ Taehyung regrets before finally landing his palm flat on her back, right between her shoulder blades.

Y/N cursed herself for being like this. The beers she had earlier just took effect on her system now, and she hated herself whenever she felt tipsy or drunk. She was an emotional little shit, that's what she was. The smallest and most trivial of things would make her cry. Jimin once recorded her losing her mind over some cute food stickers when she was at home, drunk after six shots of vodka. It was fun for him, apparently, but not fun for her _at all._ She was not having it when he showed her the video the next morning.

For some reason, she just seemed to cry harder. She understood that it was because of the fact that this attractive stranger was getting bored of her, but there was something else. Maybe because it was getting late and she still wasn't in the comforts of her own bed. Maybe because she missed her big brother terribly and wanted to call him, begging for him to take an early vacation leave and come home. Maybe it was the lingering thought of her bestfriend not seeing her the way she wanted to be seen.

All of these thoughts hit her right in the chest, and she began to sob.

 _God, I'm being stupid right now,_ she thought to herself. _I'm crying like an idiot, and in front of Taehyung too._

Where the hell was Jimin so she could go home already? He was probably inside still grinding against some girl in an unbelievably short skirt that Y/N could never dare to wear.

Taehyung, consumed by his concern and guilt, slides in front of her. He was moving without any thought, he just wanted to comfort her in any way he could.

"Hey, Y/N, don't cry.." he says in the softest voice possible, using his finger to lift up her chin so she could look at him.

Weak and powerless, Y/N's tear-filled eyes that were once glowing with passion met with his.

Taehyung gulps when he sees her face closer than before. She was unbelievably prettier from where he was standing, so open and completely vulnerable and those lips, good gods those _lips_ , they were trembling so bad he wanted to still them.

About the thing where he said he wasn't attracted to her? Yeah, that. That just took a whole turn and bit him on the ass.

"You're so beautiful."

Taehyung's eyes widen when he hears the compliment hang in the air.

 _Wait... did I say that?_ He doesn't remember saying it. Well he probably doesn't because it wasn't him.

Y/N's eyes widen in shock, before cupping a hand over her lips, just realizing what had come out of her mouth. She just told Taehyung he was beautiful.

Taehyung's hand froze under her chin, so she was still looking at him. He could see the horror in her eyes, mortified with that she just told him, in his face.

He didn't know what to make do with it, but his heart definitely beat faster than before. His eyes zone in subconsciously to the hand over her lips.

Taehyung's never lied to himself before. It was quick to lie in the face of others, but when it came to his own feelings, he was always true to himself.

But right now at that moment, he was stacking a layer upon layer of lies to himself in an attempt to stop himself from kissing this girl.

 _You don't want to kiss her, alright? If you do, you won't hurt her. And you don't want that to happen, do you?_ The voice inside his head whispered mercilessly, making his head ache.

Y/N's hand had slowly removed itself from her mouth, landing on her thigh with a small thump. She was staring at him, scared but in awe of just how annoyingly perfect his face was.

The kind of beauty he had really got her unconsciously spilling her thoughts right out of her mouth. She wished she could vomit actual puke rather than her words.

He was hesitating, he could see it in his eyes. Her insecurity took hold of her once more, telling her that he probably thinks she's not even that worth kissing.

If her insecurities were a person, she'd have already smacked it in the face. She'd had enough from it lately. It was stopping her from doing the things she had always wanted to do, from getting the things she always wanted to have.

The most frustrating thing her insecurities have ever done for her was the fact that she was scared of telling Jimin how much she regrets drawing the line and that he might not reciprocate her feelings.

This time, Y/N wanted to be in control. So she gave her ugly face of insecurities a big middle finger before grabbing Taehyung's collar and pulling him close.

She was always regarded as innocent, too angelic to be touched, a token of purity that Park Jimin always kept around in his pocket.

That night, in the middle of the parking lot outside a mansion with booming speakers and partying teenagers, she crashed her lips against a beautiful stranger she just met a few moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you've enjoyed Chapter 2 of It Follows! Hehehehe. Chappy's a little short today, sorry :(


	3. It's here

Taehyung's initial thought was: _"Oh God, no. I need to pull away!"_

The thought that followed after was more of the selfish side of him speaking: _"She feels so soft, do I really have to?"_

He didn't even realize how he had already moved in closer to her to hold her by the waist. Y/N had opened her legs a bit so he could proceed to do so, an act that even she couldn't believe she was doing. It was instinctive, a part of herself was awakened when she felt the rough surface of Taehyung's jeans brush against her inner thighs and lower regions.

Taehyung's lips were moving in sync with hers, giving in to the flavor of Min Y/N's mouth that tasted faintly of beer. She oddly tasted the bitterness of the beverage on him too, but by now she was too intoxicated to care. And really engaged with running her hands through the hair on the back of his head and him snaking his hands inside the bomber jacket to feel her more. His hair was unbelievably soft, scalp coated with a thin sheen of sweat even in the freezing Wednesday night air.

This was definitely not her first kiss. She lost it to a summer fling years ago in high school, when she had the freedom to be away from the suffocating Park Jimin and protective Min Yoongi for the whole summer. It was a weird first kiss, more of a smooch that stayed for an awkward amount of seconds.

Taehyung was obviously more experienced and so... _so_ much better than the summer fling.

Grabbing the back of her thighs, Taehyung pulled her closer to him. Her skin was warm in contrast to his freezing palms. He kissed her deeper, mind running wild.

She wasn't very experienced, he could tell. But God she fit so perfectly and moved with him so much better than any of the girls he'd kissed.

The thoughts of danger slipped away, noises were drowned out as he was completely possessed by his need to be relieved from all the frustrations he had felt for the past couple of months. The heavy weight in his chest was lifted as he pressed her body flush against his. She was so delicate and fit almost suspiciously perfect for him.

Y/N moved her fingers delicately to the nape of his neck, and he takes a sharp breath. She noticed, smiling a little as his kisses got more passionate and hungrier. She had discovered a weakness, she presumed. Her heart fluttered when she hears him groan a little after her fingers dance closer to the skin on his spinal cord.

Taehyung takes one of his hands to hold her face, giving both himself and Y/N a better angle to mold their lips together. Her face was burning up, skin just as soft as the rest of her. 

At last, they both needed to breathe. Y/N pulled herself away from him, pressing her forehead to his. She finally felt what it was like to feel blissful from a kiss, not from eating chocolate-covered strawberries and marshmallows. And man, it was _great._

Taehyung's hand lingered on her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. She couldn't help but smile as to how proud she felt for being brave. This was clearly a milestone she had overcome, a challenge she'd been facing throughout most of her college life. Jimin had always shared stories of his carnal escapades to her every time she has her nose in a textbook just to tick her off. He probably thought she wasn't listening, but in reality she remembered every single detail he's ever told her.

It gave her aches in both the head and the heart. Ever since high school when he'd started getting into people's pants, she always wondered what it was like to make out with someone, and now she knew. Now she knew why Park Jimin just couldn't survive a party without crashing his lips on someone any chance he gets.

The man holding her close was taking deep, heavy breaths, clearly feeling overwhelmed with the quick transition of events. When he looked into Y/N's eyes, he returned her soft smile. How was it possible for one person to look so much more attractive by the second? He swore he might try and just take her home right then and there.

Gods was she beautiful.

However, the moment was short lived when he realized what he had done. Taehyung felt his heart sink into his stomach when his gaze drops down to Y/N's lips, full and relieved of the trembling he wanted to still earlier.

 _I kissed her..._ Taehyung's eyes widened in horror and he retracts his hands from her body. _What have I done?_

Y/N noticed the sudden change in his behavior. She paid no mind to how her body felt empty when his hands left her skin. She was more concerned with Taehyung who was gritting his teeth and cursing in agitation right in front of her.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he turned away from her, grabbing his own hair before landing both of his palms to his kneecaps. He felt way heavier now, the weight of his chest that disappeared when Y/N kissed him coming back to take a toll on his body.

"What's wrong?" Y/N asked, sliding off the car to get closer to Taehyung.

As the man continues to panic, some of the people that emerged from the house to go home watched the scene. A few recognized Min Y/N, Park Jimin's bestfriend, but did not have a clue on who the man in the hoodie was. Y/N started hearing the whispers she had learned to be used to since the beginning of college. She never once gave an ounce of care for them. Jimin told her they were meaningless, and so she started thinking about them that way since.

Taehyung whips around to look at her. Y/N stops in her tracks, air temporarily leaving her lungs as he gives her a look of fear.

He was agitated, consumed by what Y/N could describe as pure terror. She felt it right in her bones, suddenly feeling scared as well. But she wasn't going to back down, not when Taehyung looked like he really needed help. 

She runs over to him despite his complaints, telling her to stay away. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she forced him to look at her.

That very same fear she saw in him raged in the darkness of the brown in his eyes.

"Taehyung, tell me what's wrong." she eased him, holding him steady so he could stand properly. He refused to meet her eyes several times, and the fact that he wouldn't look at her was getting on her nerves.

"It's going to come for you, fuck! I'm such a piece of shit-" he was mumbling to himself, looking around frantically for the entity.

"What in heaven's name are you talking about? Who's coming after me?" her voice was raised higher. Taehyung struggles more in her hold once the commotion drew more people in to witness the spectacle. He was panicking, breaking out in a sweat as all these people were walking closer, the possibility that any of them could be the entity something he couldn't wave off.

"Taehyung, answer me!" she was never one to yell in public, but she knew she needed to get him back to his senses. He was freaking out, as well as scaring the people around them. Hearing the demanding tone of her voice, Taehyung looks down at her.

She was concerned, but because of him and his refusal to explain things in the first place, she had all the right to be pissed.

"I'm.." he steadies his breathing, feeling his nerves start to calm down, " _I'm so sorry, Y/N._ "

"Sorry? Sorry for wha-"

"What the hell's going on here?" Hoseok's naturally loud voice yells from the back of the crowd. Someone had told him that Min Y/N was involved in the commotion outside and so he dashed out as fast as he could. The people gave way for him to pass, and though he was still a little tipsy, he made his way to Y/N who was holding some guy in a hoodie by the shoulders.

She looked like she was struggling. From where he was standing, it looked like the guy was hurting her and by instinct, Hoseok yanks her away from him.

"Is this guy bothering you, Y/N?" he half-expected Y/N to look relieved because he had apparently saved her, but no, she was annoyed and yanking back her arm from Hoseok's hold.

"I'm fine, he's not hurting me." she tells him before running back to the hoodie guy again. 

More people had started to gather, and Taehyung felt the panic settling into him again. He wanted to tell Y/N everything before the entity arrived. The increasing number of people surrounding them heightened the possibility of the entity appearing out of nowhere.

In the instance that it does, the chances of escaping were slim. Plus, a lot of people would give chase if he tried grabbing Y/N along with him. They were drunk, but they weren't stupid enough to let some suspicious dude with a panic attack run away with a girl.

"Y/N, listen to me," Taehyung wraps his fingers around her left arm, pulling her close so she could only hear, "we need to get out of here right now."

"What?" Y/N snapped, grabbing the wrist of his hand wrapped around her arm. "Get out of here? Why?"

"I can't explain it to you here but please we have to get out before-"

"Cops!" some guy yelled as he came running towards the house, slumping against a car in exhaustion. "They're coming this way!"

Immediately, the crowd dispersed. People were shoving and pushing each other to get into their cars or run the opposite way. Those who were still in the house moved out, tripping over several drunken bodies who weren't aware of the whole thing. Hoseok who stood near Y/N and the hoodied guy, mentally clapped. Their level of unbotheredness was commendable.

"Ah _shit,_ " Hoseok grumbled under his breath as he saw the faint blue and red lights flashing in the distance. "Y/N, I don't know what the hell is up with the two of you but he's right, we have to get out of here."

She doesn't run like he told her to. Hand tightly wrapped around Taehyung's wrist, she looks back at him. He was frozen stiff, eyes glazing over in fear at something he stares at among the retreating people. 

Y/N turns around to see what he could possibly be terrified of in the moment. And then she sees it.

"Oh gods.." she hears Taehyung whisper, his breath shaking. _"It's here."_

In the midst of the chaos of people starting up their cars and leaving in a hurry, a woman was walking rather calmly. Her pace was slow and heavy, like she was dragging something too heavy for her to carry. Dressed in tattered jeans and a top that looked like it was scorched from a fire, judging from the burnt ends of fabric, this person was being completely ignored by the people around her.

What bothered Y/N the most is that it was looking straight at her.

This was the first time she had ever seen the woman. And yet, she was looking at her with a gaze so intense Y/N felt a chill run up her spine. No one, absolutely no one, not even Hoseok who was yelling right next to her, was concerned with the disgruntled woman walking like a zombie towards them.

"Do you see it, Y/N?" Taehyung's grip on her arm had become tighter, pulling her back a few steps. His words were calm, but the shaking of his voice indicated that he was indeed, frightened of this woman.

Y/N struggled to get her words out. She couldn't speak, her eyes fixated on the woman who was coming closer and closer by the second. Her instincts told her to run, but she didn't know why. This woman looked completely harmless, if she disregarded the suspicious burnt clothing.

"D-Do you know her?" she asked, subconsciously walking backwards. The woman was crossing the front yard now, still looking directly at her. 

"Never seen her before in my life but hey, listen to me." Taehyung grabs her shoulders to make her look at him. Beads of sweat had started trickling down the sides of his face, eyes glancing wildly between her and the woman. "We need to get out of here stat, that woman will hurt you."

"Why can't they see her?" she asked quietly, looking back at the woman but Taehyung shakes her to bring back her gaze to him again.

"I'll answer your questions later, but please right now we have to leave!" he raised his voice which Y/N widens her eyes to and where Hoseok glares at him for.

There was danger surrounding this woman, Taehyung was telling her. From the bottom of her gut, Y/N agreed that this was somehow true. She didn't understand why, but the urgency in Taehyung's voice was convincing her to believe him. She did spend the last hour talking with him, and he's done nothing but be sweet and understanding with her even if they only just met.

Sparing one last glance at the woman who was stepping closer, Y/N nods, to which Taehyung sighs in relief.

"Hoseok-oppa, we need to go."

"Well duh, I've been telling you that for the past five minutes." the redhead rolls his eyes before reaching into the pockets of his jeans. Taehyung and Y/N follow him to his car which was conveniently parked across from them.

 _Where the hell was Jimin?_ Y/N looked around, searching for the raven-haired male. He hadn't texted her at all.

"Shit, keys... where the fuck-"

"Hoseok, have you seen Jimin?"

"Do I look like I have any concern for that horny bastard right now?" the 23 year old grumbled as he continuously patted his front and back pockets for his keys. Y/N glares at him. "That horny bastard is my friend and I need to know that he gets home safe."

A loud car horn has all three of them swiveling their heads to the silver Ford. 

"I appreciate the sentiments guys but we have to move!" Jimin's head pops out from the front seat window, mouth twisted into a big smile. "Hyung, you can get your car in the morning."

"But-"

Hoseok doesn't finish his sentence as Y/N has already dragged him and Taehyung to Jimin's car, shoving the both of them into the back seat before quickly settling herself in the front. She could hear Taehyung's subtle mumbles under his breath as the woman only he and Y/N could see was now instead approaching the car.

"Who's he?" Jimin asks, looking at his bestfriend for answers while pointing at the hoodied person smushed against Hoseok in the back seat.

"Just drive, Jimin!" the woman was awfully close, a few steps away from the car. Because she was far away earlier and a section of her face was covered by long, dark hair, it was hard to see what her face actually looked like.

Now that she was up close and literally right in front of her, Y/N forgot how to breathe because of pure terror and shock. 

The wind blew against the woman's face, and Y/N caught a glimpse of what lied under the strands of hair. The skin of her cheek had been burned off, leaving it a molding, decaying mess of flesh strips hanging down her jaw. Y/N saw a flash of white, assuming that it was bone. It was a sight that she was sure would haunt her dreams from now on.

Y/N broke out in a cold sweat, unknowingly gripping Jimin's arm as he thankfully sped away from the scene, leaving the woman in the dust and chaos. She didn't feel the tears falling down her cheeks until they were a safe distance from the neighborhood.

"Y/N? What's wrong?" Jimin's voice sounded distorted and far away in her ears. She was shaking terribly, unable to get that image out of her head.

_What the hell was that?_

She could hear Jimin and Hoseok engaging in conversation, but it was like they were in a different space than her. Like she was encased in a glass cage, unable to hear properly the noises from outside.

The overwhelming panic and fear in her chest did not subside for the rest of the drive until someone's hand gently dropped on her shoulder.

She flinched, breaking out from her state of shock and looking over her shoulder to see Taehyung leaning forward, his lips drawn in a thin line.

He saw the woman too, and now she understood how he was so terrified earlier. But then, that raised a whole lot of other questions and confusion on her part. _How come only they could see the woman? Who was she to him? Why do I feel like something bad would happen if we hadn't escaped moments earlier?_

Y/N somehow realized that whatever shit they were in, they were in it together. Raising her own hand to squeeze his on her shoulder, she smiled gently at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Chapter 3 took a little bit too long :( Please keep safe in the middle of this world crisis, we can all get through this together


End file.
